This invention is directed to an improved occasional chair, and more specifically, to a chair which is collapsible and can be stored in a minimum space. Former collapsible chairs were constructed of pivoted elements that were twisted askew in order to be collapsed after the removal of a stretcher means as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 517,656 issued Apr. 3, 1894 to Samuel B. McCullough; constructed with mortice joints as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,427,832 issued Sept. 23, 1947 to Bela Berger; provided with folding stretcher means as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,724 issued Jan. 11, 1966 to Herbert R. Resar; constructed of joined tubing means as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,702 issued Oct. 3, 1972 to Joseph F. Ingellis; and constructed of tubing and rod stretcher means as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,314 issued Sept. 20, 1977 to Andrew W. McGaffin. Lacking was a comfortable collapsible chair of tasteful design which would conform to the variations of the human characteristics of the users, be fully portable, be capable of being stored in a small area, be exceptionally strong, and be relatively easily manufactured.
An object of this invention is to provide a collapsible chair that is comfortable, easily assembled, adaptable to all body shapes including human deformities, fully portable, stored in a small area, exceptionally strong, and is fully functional while being decoratively attractive.
Another object is to provide a collapsible chair that is devoid of stress points that, in previous chairs, caused blood circulation problems in some users.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a configuration of parts for minimum crating wherein the shipping box is of minimal dimensions.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an occasional chair with no metal therein whereby rust, corrosion and other upkeep problems would be eliminated.
Another object is to provide a collapsible chair that lends itself readily to mass production techniques since most of the wooden pieces are of the same dimensions, and since pairs of near identical parts are utilized.